


Meet The Parents

by ClairvoyantDreamer1011



Series: Drabbles 101 : Miraculous Style [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is a dork, F/M, Fluff, Mama Dupain is savage, Marichat, Marinette is so done with this shit, Secret Relationship, So much fluff it's going to give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairvoyantDreamer1011/pseuds/ClairvoyantDreamer1011
Summary: Chat babbles, Mama Dupain-Cheng is out to murder someone and Marinette tries not to scream.





	Meet The Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short drabble, but it's one of my favourites, so I hope you guys'll enjoy it. Happy reading! :)

**Drabble #4 : Meet The Parents**

**_Summary : Chat babbles, Mama Dupain-Cheng is out to murder someone and Marinette tries not to scream._ **

'Crap. Crap. Crap,' Chat muttered, gloved fingers tapping nervously against his thigh.

'Oh, shut up you stupid feline. You're the one who got us into trouble in the first place,' snapped Marinette, a blush raging across her cheeks like a wildfire.

Chat moaned pitifully, burying his face into his hands. 'I couldn't help it! Besides, you were the one wearing all of...that!' he accused the petite Asian sitting next to him, lifting his head and gesturing to the black, lacy and absolutely sinful baby doll dress she was wearing.

'And whose idea was it to dare me into wearing that in the first place?' Marinette bantered back, glaring back at the leather-clad hero, whose only response was to let out another moan that sounded more like a whimper.

'Oh my god, your dad is going to kill me,' he babbled.

'Yes. Yes, he is,' came the brunette's curt reply.

'I've contaminated his baby girl,'

'Mm hmm,'

'Oh god, he's going to torture me with all those cheese he keeps in the bakery,'

'Especially with the Camembert,'

'I'm going to smell like gym socks and fish!'

'What a big turn-on, Chat,'

'Stop teasing me!'

'Then, stop panicking!'

Bluebell eyes met emerald ones in a heated glare.

'You're making me want to kiss you, Princess,' Chat whispered.

'You're quite a daredevil, kitty, considering that my dad is right outside the door,' Marinette teased, her long eyelashes fluttering against her cheekbones alluringly.

Chat smirked and he leaned in, his lips brushing ever so gently against Marinette's. 'I fight akumas, jump through rooftops and play Mecha Strike 3 with you on a daily basis, Princess. Isn't that daring enough?'

Marinette's face flushed prettily as her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip.

Chat's eyes trailed to her lips as she leaned in to kiss him.

He closed his eyes, leaning forward to catch her supple lips with his...

Only for her to push him back with a giggle, right as her bedroom door opened to reveal no other than Thomas Dupain-Cheng...and his wife. Who was glaring with obvious murder intent at the blonde hero.

Chat tried not to scream.

* * *

'When did this...affair begin, Chat Noir?' Sabine asked, her voice laced with steel.

Chat gulped. 'A-About two weeks ago, M-Mrs Cheng.'

Calculating eyes bore a hole in his soul as the short-haired woman stared at him. ' _Is that so_?'

Chat nodded frantically as he tried to sound as honest as possible. Keyword is  _'tried'_.

All it took was one more look from the Asian woman to break him.

'F-four months ago...But it was consensual! And I really  _really_  like Marinette and I would  _never_  hurt her 'cause she feeds me cookies and milk and Disney references and we kissed just a couple of times okay not a couple maybe  _fifty_  -'

'Chat, not another word,' said Marinette as she tried to contain her internal screaming and hair-tearing because _oh my freaking god now her parents know where all the missing macarons and their daughter's innocence went._

' _Fur_ galicious,' Chat mumbled.

'I said, no words.'

'Oh, so when we were playing Scrabble two days ago, it wasn't a word and now it's suddenly a word because its convenient for you?'

'Why are you even bringing this up?'

'Because I babble when I get nervous!'

'You're such a dork!'

'You're the one kissing this dork!'

Sabine's cold eyes softened as she watched her only daughter bicker back and forth with the infamous vigilante while Tom sighed, resting his wife's head against his broad chest.

The affection - and dare I say, love - in Chat Noir's eyes as he bantered with Marinette didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

But that didn't mean that Sabine wouldn't break all the bones in the superhero's body if he dared hurt her baby.

**Author's Note:**

> After all the angst in the last drabble, I figured I should spoil you all with some fluff and a good spoonful of Marichat. :)
> 
> Remember to leave a review if you liked/disliked it! Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Plus, your reviews always bring a smile to my face. :) Until next time!


End file.
